Regular Battlefield
by Savagely74
Summary: In a different dimension, taking place at the end of the 10th chapter of Just Perfect II, Mordecai, Rigby, and all the others prepare for a battle, perhaps a war with others to fight for their freedom from Dale. With the power, will, and intelligence of the crew, the rebellion hopes to overturn Dale's leadership. Profanity, alcohol, violence, scenes of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Hidden Mist and Speeds

In a world, where power means everything. Where only one supreme lives. Predators live and prey die. A world you ain't fucking ready for. And that's why it happened.

Mordecai 'Hidden Mist'

Primary: ARK819 with toggle thermal sight

Secondary: .44 Magnum with long barrel and explosive bullets

Lethal: Trip Mine

Toggled Ability: Eagle Eye(300% Better Aimed and Hip fired shots)

"I don't think you understand, ok? This world here-This world? Fucked. Can't imagine anything worse... Or better... I only have myself to worry about... And Margaret. Sure, I have 'friends' but they would turn on me if it would lead to survival. I wouldn't do anything that didn't need to be done." Mordecai says in a conference room.

Mordecai explodes three enemies with his magnum. He then runs to his post. He crouches and waits for enemies to come by. He snipes the first one he sees.

"My job here? Protect the kids, Margaret, and keep killing. And by the way, Dale, our cruel dictator, forces us to be a system of teams and play various types of games, until he gets bored and decides to make a cluster fuck of free for all matches. What's the worst part in this dimension, we can't die. Dale had us have an antibody implanted in us that would regenerate us over time, Until we turn 'unfavorable', in which he has a doctor to have the antibody 'weaken' and in turns kills us. For good. But, I don't care. As long as I'm not in there. It IS hard to remain favorable to him though. Such a bastard." Mordecai said.

Mordecai shot one person with his magnum as he was facing others off. He dashed to his base. He was ambushed by dozens of people. His smile turned to a frown.

"And to those who think about ganging me?" Mordecai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mordecai threw his trip mines into the air, toggled his ability, and shot them with his sniper, exploding the enemies.

"You keep doing what your doing. Better living for me." Mordecai said, smirking.

* * *

Maybe having a shotgun and a bat wasn't the best idea for this battle... HAHAHA, who am I kidding?!

Rigby 'Speeds'

Primary: Snapfire with foregrip and Red Dot sight

Secondary: Baseball Bat with knives attached to the tip of it.

Lethal: Health Drain

Toggled Ability: Light speed(Moves 3 times faster with a sword)

"I don't even know why I'm here. I should be out there fucking up some scrubs already. I don't know why I have to do this conference shit. Does it look like this is TF2? Well...kinda does. Now look, all I need to know is that I don't trust anyone and I kill everyone. Simple, right? Not if you're being ganged by multiple fucks. I don't even get what Hidden Mist thinks about this. We used to be friends. We had a family, happy life, and crazy adventures. Until Dale came along and fucked this shit up! Now we are all his little bitches that he uses for his when we become boring, we get sent to the doc to die. So I'm playing Dale's game so I can get the wish. Yeah, grand prize is a wish. Bitch comes out of a bottle and Aladdins the hell out of there. But there is a catch. I have to kill and win every battle I encounter, Basically, if I want to revert things back to the way they were, I'd have to kill my family, friends, etc. Breaks my heart, but would you live this life of hell or live a life of prosperity? You have to do things that you wouldn't normally do." Rigby said.

Rigby yells and runs out of base. He goes for the control point. He sees 5 guys block his way. Rigby runs up and blasts one of them. He alerted the other 4, in which he all shot. He climbed up a building and started running. He jumps off of various buildings. He soon reahes one building and enters it through the roof. He came down a vent and starting crawling to the nearest vent exit. He kicked it down and jumped out. He hit 3 people with his baseball bat as he ran to the control point. He sees a horde of enemies coming for him. He throws his health drain, weakening them. Rigby killed them with two shots. Rigby ran to the control point adn captured it. Then he saw Mordecai aim at him.

"And when you do, you got to expect for the worst. Use your abilities. Use your brain. And if you have an IQ at least 4 times your age, you should be fine. Unless you were naturally dumb as hell." Rigby said.

Rigby toggled his ability and dashed. Mordecai missed his shot. He kept missing as Rigby got closer. Rigby hit Mordecai with the bat. Mordecai fell down. Rigby held the shotgun to his face.

"And even best friends will be your enemies if needed. So really, just go crazy. More kills, easier life." Rigby said.

Mordecai pulled out a trip mine and threw it besides Rigby. Rigby stared at it while Mordecai ran. Rigby couldnt move. Mordecai aimed at the trip mine.

"Good game, Rigby." Mordecai said.

Rigby toggled his ability and escaped Mordecai's trip mine shot. Rigby appeared behind Mordecai, controlling the control point. The annoucer said that Red had won.

"Good game indeed, Hidden Mist." Rigby said.

"But, if you are highly trained, excellently skilled, good looking, and strong, like moi, survival is easy." Rigby said.

Mordecai appeared behind him with his magnum.

"Natural selection's a bitch, ey Speeds?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, someone is." Rigby said as he toggled his ability and ran out the conference room.

"And we're doing this again." Mordecai said as he took aim.

"Yep!" Rigby yelled as he ran in weird patterns.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Launch and Cloak

"Woah, wait! This rocket launcher lets me blast off into high distances?! Sweet, bro!" Muscle Man said.

Muscle Man 'Launch'

Primary: Rocket Launcher

Secondary: Shotgun

Lethal: Grenade

Toggled Ability: Power of the Horn (50% Health and Damage increase and 25% Movement Speed increase)

"Listen, bro. This war? This inescapable hell? All because of Dale. Me and my former bros are trapped, forced to kill each other for his amusement. Naturally, we don't have trouble killing. It's just that we have trouble killing _**friends **_that we've known for some time. That and the fact that nobody can kill Cloak. He's already dead, so I don't know how we're supposed to combat that. To be honest, our weapons have actually helped in seemingly killing him, but for some reason, he keeps coming back. Hell, we all do, bro." Muscle Man says in a somewhat affable tone.

* * *

Muscle Man storms out of the base with his rocket launcher in hand. He jumps up and fires his rocket launcher at the ground, soaring to amazing heights.

"Woooo! Haha!" Muscle Man said, having fun even in the most demoralizing atmosphere.

He chained together these jumps until he saw an enemy. He stopped jumping and was bracing for impact. He slammed into the enemy from his tremendous height, crushing the enemy instantly.

"Oh shit!" Muscle Man said, looking at the destroyed body.

Muscle Man winces and shakes his head.

"Wow...I...I didn't think...I would survive a fall that high! When I ran out of rockets, I thought that it was all over! Ha..Ha..Whew..Stock up on ammo next time. Falls like that really hurt!" Muscle Man said in a relieving surprise.

There was someone creeping up behind Muscle Man. Creeping...Creeping...Creeping..Until he was floating right behind Muscle Man. In his hand, a knife. Muscle Man turned around quickly and jumped out of the way before he was stabbed.

"Ah! Cloak, damn you. Can you focus on someone else?" Muscle Man said.

"You're my favorite target. Slow, but fast. Easy, but hard. Smart, but dumb." Hi Fives said.

"Go for Speeds." Muscle Man said.

"Too fast, too easy, too dumb." Hi Fives said.

"The Yeti." Muscle Man said.

"Slow, but too hard and smart." Hi Fives said.

"Hidden Mist?" Muscle Man asked.

"Oh come on, that camper? Child's play. You're the only challenge I want to face." Hi Fives said.

"Guess I should feel honored then." Muscle Man said, pulling out his shotgun.

He fired at Hi Fives, but Hi Fives dodged and charged towards him.

* * *

"But, sadly, that's the worst of it. Always coming back to life. 'Respawning', if you will. Dale won't let us die. All we can do is fight. And fight. And fight. And fight. Once we get that wish, all of this will end. We won't have to suffer this curse anymore. I won't have to fight my friends...I won't have to fight Cloak." Muscle Man said, in a sullen tone.

* * *

Hi Fives slashed at Launch multiple times, missing all of the attacks. Muscle Man hit Hi Fives with the butt of his shotgun. Hi Fives stepped back and Muscle Man fired. Barely, Hi Fives dodges and pulls his revolver out. He shot at Muscle Man, missing him as Muscle Man rolled behind cover. Muscle Man blindly shot from behind the cover, hoping to kill Hi Fives.

* * *

"I just want to get this over with. I want it to stop. I will do all I can to progress. Even if that means my friends will have to suffer a little more to free them from the binds Dale has against them." Muscle Man said, shedding a tear.

* * *

Muscle Man heard Hi Fives scream and fall down. Muscle Man looked up from the cover and saw Hi Fives' dead body.

"Not much longer, Fives...I hope." Muscle Man started heading back until he heard Hi Fives decloak himself. Muscle Man had turned around and tried to fire again, but sadly, he ran out of ammo.

"You should really conserve your ammo. No ammo refilling packs around. Nearest one is back at your base. Too bad you won't be able to get there." Hi Fives said.

Muscle Man ran the other way as Hi Fives chased him. Muscle Man was nearing his base, while Hi Fives was almost in stabbing distance. Muscle Man toggled his ability and outran Hi Fives. He made it back to his base before Hi Fives could reach him, staying there to catch his breath.

"I can wait, Launch. I can wait..." Hi Fives said.

* * *

"Now you see me, now you don't. And I assure you, smoke and mirrors aren't being used." Hi Fives said.

Hi Five Ghost 'Cloak'

Primary: Black Revolver

Secondary: Butterfly Knife

Lethal: Electronic Disrupters

Toggled Ability: Feigns death when attacked.

"All I have to do is play his game and win. I can't dwell on the fact that in order to save my friends is to torture them in this desolate game. Sometimes I wonder if that wish is a lie. Or maybe true, but with a catch. Nonetheless, I have to do this. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why not just not kill each other? Why not refuse to play Dale's game? Even though it can't affect me, Dale had antibodies put inside of us that can kill us at his command. If this kills us, we're done for. That wish is the only thing that could save us all." Hi Fives said.

* * *

Hi Fives cloaked himself and ran out of the base. He crept around hordes of enemies and got behind the enemy front. He targeted Mordecai, getting behind him and instantly killing him.

"Sorry, Hidden Mist." Hi Fives said, talking to Mordecai's dead body.

Hi Fives turned around and saw Rigby charging towards him. He started to run away, but Rigby had caught up with him. Rigby grabbed Hi Fives and threw him against the wall.

"I knew you couldn't resist Hidden Mist, Cloak." Rigby said as he pulled out his Snapfire.

Hi Fives knocked Rigby's Snapfire out of his hands and kicked him. Rigby recovered quickly and threw some punches at Hi Fives. Hi Fives ducked under Rigby's attacks and slashed at him. Hi Fives cut Rigby's face. Rigby winced at the cut.

"It's best if you just leave now before this escalates, Speeds." Hi Fives said.

"You think wants that?" Rigby asked, punching Hi Fives while his guard was down.

"He wants a body count. I can give that easily. All I have to do is kill Hidden Mist multiple times." Hi Fives said.

* * *

"If you can detach yourself from feelings for a little while, you can do wonders. Sadly, this doesn't sound so good if you were too attached. If you couldn't understand the situation at hand, of course it would be easy to be blinded by emotion." Hi Fives said.

* * *

Rigby growled and threw wild punches at Hi Fives. Hi Fives easily dodged Rigby's thoughtless attacks driven by emotion.

"It's also best that you remember that the end result is what matters. Forget your feelings." Hi Fives said.

"How can you say that?!" Rigby asked, furiously.

"Be realistic. It's the quickest way to end this. You're codename is 'Speeds'. Act like it." Hi Fives said.

Rigby scoffed.

"Fine." Rigby said.

Rigby toggled his ability and charged at Hi Fives. Rigby unleashed a bundle of punches and kicks onto Hi Fives. When Hi Fives could barely stand, Rigby kicked him into the air. Midair, Rigby juggled Hi Fives with kicks and knees. Rigby grabbed Hi Fives and slammed him onto the ground. Rigby pulled out his bat and prepared to attack Hi Fives with it. Hi Fives pulled out his revolver and shot at Rigby. Of course, Rigby dodged the shots. Rigby's ability ran out shortly after.

"Damn." Rigby said.

Hi Fives stood up.

"Fine, Speeds." Hi Fives said.

Rigby threw his bat high into the air.

"When it comes down, I'm sending you back to your spawn." Rigby said.

Rigby charged at Hi Fives again, throwing more punches and kicks, but failing to make contact with Hi Fives. Hi Fives tried to stab Rigby again, but only making small cuts. Rigby threw Hi Fives away from him. Rigby wiped the blood from his insignificant wounds.

"You're fast, but without your weapons, close combat is actually pretty simple. You can't beat me Speeds." Hi Fives said.

"Is that so?" Rigby asked.

"Yes. I don't know why you won't give up and retreat. Obviously, I'm the smarter killer here." Hi Fives said.

"I can't quit. No matter what." Rigby said.

"Well, at least that's a good trait that you possess." Hi Fives said.

Hi Fives pointed the gun at Rigby. Before he could shoot, he heard someone yell out to hin. He turned in the direction of the person talking. Mordecai aimed and shot Hi Fives in the head. Hi Fives had toggled his ability, feigning his death. In a few seconds, he reappeared and aimed at Mordecai.

"Oh great. More annoyances." Hi Fives said.

The bat Rigby threw came down. Rigby grabbed the bat, spun around, and smashed the bat over Hi Fives head. Hi Fives fell, dead. Mordecai approached Rigby.

"You alright?" Mordecai asked

"Yea, yea. Thanks for stepping in." Rigby said.

Mordecai held his hand out.

"Truce?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby shook Mordecai's hand.

"Truce. From now on, let's work together." Rigby said.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Flame and Construct

"Fire is my favorite thing nowadays. It's so alive and dangerous. So feared. So useful. So much like me."

Pops 'Flame'

Primary: Flamethrower

Secondary: Flare Gun

Lethal: Gasoline Container

Toggled Ability: Hell's Touch (Hotter fire, bringing 75% more damage onto opponents with fire weapons.)

* * *

"Why I fight? Just to fight. I know there is no way out. This is where we die. Over and over again. Though, I don't know why we respawn somewhere else. The antibody doesn't cause that. Anyways, I just want to see things burn. Just...pure unrelenting destruction. Only fun I get nowadays. It's just a shame I have to do this to old friends." Pops said.

* * *

Pops walks out of his base. Hi Fives sneaks up behind him, preparing to stab him. Pops turned around quickly and set Hi Fives on fire with his flare gun.

"Ah!" Hi Fives yelled.

Pops poured gasoline on Hi Fives, making the fire grow brighter. Hi Fives slowly burned to death.

"Hm..Not bright enough." Pops said.

"The fire or Cloak, Flame?" Benson, who was walking up behind Pops, asked.

"Hello, Construct. What? You want to end up like Cloak?" Pops said, giving his attention to Benson.

"Funny, Flame. Come on over and protect my sentry. Cloak'll be back soon enough and I don't want to deal with the extra annoyances." Benson said.

"I'll be there soon. I just want to make a very bright fire." Pops said, walking away from Benson.

Pops kept walking until he saw his next victim. Rigby was killing Muscle Man.

"Speeds, 5. Launch, 0." Rigby said.

"Just a lucky streak." Muscle Man said, bleeding out from his injuries.

"Speeds!" Flame yelled.

Rigby turned his attention over to Flame.

"Oh shit!" Rigby yelled, jumping.

Rigby started running until Pops shot a flare near Rigby's feet. Rigby stopped.

"Stand still." Pops said, running up to Rigby.

Rigby was about to grab his Snapfire until Pops aimed his flare gun at Rigby.

"If you help me make a bright fire, you'll burn quicker." Pops told Rigby.

"Hell no! Take Launch. He's about to die anyways." Rigby said.

"Wow. Asshole." Muscle Man said.

Pops shot a flare at Muscle Man, burning him to death.

"Uh, there you go. Big, bright fire." Rigby said.

Pops threw his gasoline container at Rigby, covering him in gasoline. Pops aimed his flare and was ready to set Rigby ablaze. Before he could, Mordecai shot him in the abdomen. Pops fell down, groaning in pain. Rigby grabbed Pop's flare and aimed at him.

* * *

"As I said eariler, fire is dangerous. I respect and stay away from it's line of sight...until Speeds grabbed the gun." Pops said.

* * *

Rigby shot Pops with the gun. Pops burst into flames. Rigby stood back. He picked up the gasoline container and poured a circle of gasoline around Pops.

* * *

"It hurt so much. The fire was like the sun against my flesh. It was so painful. The fire hated me for allowing myself to be reckless, and now I am paying for my idiocy." Pops said.

* * *

As Pops rolled around in pain, he set the gasoline circle on fire, trapping himself in the fire. Rigby backed away and ran as Pops burned to death. Mordecai met up with him.

"Another close one." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, Hidden Mist." Rigby said.

"Damn it, Rigby. You need to stop getting caught up in such dangerous situations. If it wasn't for me, you'd have ended up like Launch." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, yeah, mom. Seriously, what's the point if I can't fool around with danger for a little while?" Rigby said.

"The point? The fucking point is that we need that wish to reverse this hell! Or have you forgotten, Rigby?!" Mordecai yelled.

"Look, that isn't what I meant." Rigby said.

"Listen. We're in this together. We have to please Dale for that wish. Now let's go." Mordecai told Rigby.

* * *

"I failed fire. I need not fail him again, unless I want his abuse." Pops said.

* * *

"Why rush into death head-on when you can make some weapons to help ya live? Building sentries is the way to go. At least you know at that point, you have someone helping ya in this world." Skips said.

Benson 'Construct'

Primary: Wrench

Secondary: Shotgun

Lethal: Blueprints (Can create Sentries, Dispensers, and Teleporters)

Toggled Ability: Ideal Mechanical Advantage (Sentries fire 30% faster and opponents are dealt 15% more damage, Dispensers give health and ammo 40% faster, and Teleport cooldowns are decreased by a couple of seconds.)

"A wish? To fix this mess? That's desperate talk, friend. Something I don't appreciate so well. I believe killing each other to put Dale in a sense of safety is the best way to go to take him down. I decided that to quicken the process, I would need some help. I can't trust my old friends anymore. None of them, excluding Flame, have helped me and tried to kill me on various occasions. The best help I could get is from my machines. They do the job quite nicely." Benson said.

* * *

Benson ran out of his spawn. He quickly constructed a sentry. He then built a despenser instead of running around for ammo packs. Enemies started to charge towards Benson. They were soon mowed down by the sentry. As more hordes come to try to take Benson out, he hit the sentry to upgrade it. The opponents were killed quicker than before. This repeated several times until all the hordes were dead. As Benson relaxed, Hi Fives appeared by his sentry.

* * *

"That is, if I pay attention and make sure no 'magicians' decide to appear and sap my sentry." Benson said.

* * *

Hi Fives pulled out his sapper and attached it to the sentry. Benson turned around and lunged at Hi Fives with his wrench. Hi Fives dodged and pulled out his knife. The two started slashing and swinging at each other. Benson's sentry was near destruction and another horde of enemies were going to be here soon.

* * *

"Sometimes, if I'm lucky, Flame will show up. Now, saying that sounds a little ironic. At the moment, I was glad that he was there." Benson said.

* * *

Pops came up behind Hi Fives and shot him with his flare gun. As Hi Fives yelled out in pain, Benson took the opportunity and fixed his sentry. The sentry targeted Hi Fives and shot him down. The sentry then targeted Pops, but didn't fire.

"Um...Thanks." Benson said.

"Construct, I propose an official alliance." Pops said.

"You're kidding me, aren't ya?" Benson asked, shocked that Pops would offer an alliance.

"No." Pops said.

"Why now?" Benson asked.

"Because others are teaming up and I don't want to end up dying over and over at the hands of them." Pops said.

"Flame, this is all for that wish." Benson said.

"Do you believe that the wish will be given to the most favorable?" Pops asked.

"No, not really." Benson said.

"Then, you of all people should expect that this is just a game to Dale. Once he gets bored of playing the game, he'll just toss us aside. Kill us. Simple as that. If we band together and keep him interested in this game long enough for us to figure a way to kill him, not only will we be saved, but Dale would be disposed of." Pops said.

"Hmm..I'll think about it." Benson said.

Pops frowned. He pointed the flare gun at Benson. The sentry then tried to fire at Pops, but couldn't. Benson stood there, frozen.

"Your precious sentry is in need of ammo, Benson. Why don't you go and fix that?" Pops said.

"Flame.." Benson started to say, not finding the rest of the words he wanted to say.

Pops lowered his flare gun and walked away.

"Just call me Pops. Like old times." Pops said.

Benson began building up his defenses to prepare for the incoming threat.

* * *

"Though, he did cause me to be uneasy. I try to shake it off and just do what I need to every day. Shaking off things like that, trying to forget the past. All of it is just so hard to do." Benson said.


End file.
